enigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Sumio Haiba
Sumio Haiba (灰葉 スミオ, Haiba Sumio) is the only son of Mina Haiba and his unnamed father. He is the main protagonist of the ǝnígmǝ series and was chosen by his old childhood friend, Kirio Imizuka, under the alias of ǝnígmǝ, to attend the fifth e-test. As of the end of the e-test, he has taken over possessing and taking on the identity of ǝnígmǝ from Kirio. Appearance Sumio's distinct features include his afro green hair and his blue eyes. Often, he is seen wearing a suit, comprising of a white coat over a dark purple shirt, with large, black polka dots, over a white dress shirt with black trousers. After taking possession of ǝnígmǝ, Sumio acquires a checkered pattern on both sides of his right hand. Personality Three years ago, when Sumio first acquired his Talent, he became scared of it so much that he cried. It was not until Mina convinced him to learn about his new Talent more that he learned to accept it. As a high school student, Sumio is willing to help others in need, as he had always used his Dream Diary to rescue those about to be harmed around him. He also has a strange tendency to propose to every girl he meets, earning him a scolding from Shigeru Kurumiya every time she sees him. He also joked around with Hasekura Moto, saying that his talent could be used to erase women's clothes, suggesting he may be slightly perverted. Sumio is a strong, determined and trustworthy person, as seen when numerous characters begin to depend and trust him. He is willing to risk his life for his friends and also tries thinking of the best solution to the situation, as seen when he refused to allow Matsurigi Jirō or the password be burn. He is often hard-headed when it comes to protecting his friends, as seen when he even suggests Shigeru should stop helping Sumio as it could put her in danger. Sumio is also a very cheerful person, being bright and acting very friendly with Mizusawa Aru and Moto. Sumio isn't afraid to truly be himself, as he's a genuinely cheerful, kind person. History Plot Act 1 Act 2 Talent Telepath (テレパス, Terepasu) The real talent of Sumio Haiba is Telepathy. The talent to know other people's thought. Sumio's Telepathy is cooperating with Shigeru Kurumiya's Future Sight to create the Dream Diary. *'Dream Diary' (夢日記, Yume nikki) :The Secret of Dream Diary is the talent of Sumio Haiba. From time to time it is invaded by a strange fatigue. In this moment he falls asleep and inexplicable gift picks. Even if he is unconscious his left seized a pen, and opened his cahier. Ainsi this day an event that has not yet occurred is described. In other words in his notebook is a future event. He actually does this by unconsciously picking up Shigeru's predictions through Telepathy. :*'New Dream Diary': New Dream Diary has the same feature except that the Dream Diary that is unique to describe jeopardizes future. Sumio's telepathy is first controlled by his mobile phone, dubbed Channel es. Channel es is the medium for Sumio's telepathy powers as the voices come from the phone itself. The mobile displays the names of all the people he can connect with and how well he can connect them in terms of the strength of how well he can connect with their thoughts. Despite this, there are two main requirements for Sumio to be able to connect with someone. The first would be that Sumio has to effectively have made contact with the person of whose mind he wants to read and also, they have to consider him an ally and be willing to let Sumio read their mind. If the person doesn't consider Sumio an ally, Channel es will state so and say they're out or range. This is proved when Sumio was able to connect with a Shadows thoughts after being converted into one himself. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male